


Love's Journey

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: A series of one shots from different points in Katara and Zuko's relationship. For Zutara Week 2018. Cross posted on fanfiction.net and deviant art.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I have participated in Zutara Week. But since this July was the 10th anniversary of the shows ending I felt the overwhelming need to support my favorite childhood show. Cross posted on Fanfiction and Deviant art
> 
> This first chapter takes place right before Zuko is crowned Fire Lord.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Avatar.

Everyone imagines what their first kiss would be like. Coming up with fantastic stories about where, when, and how it would happen. Sometimes a first kiss is _just_ a kiss, sometimes people have more than one first kiss. A kiss with a first crush while special always seems to pale in comparison to a first kiss with your true love.

A first kiss with the person you are going to spend the rest of your life is magical. You might have only just met before you knew they were that special someone. Eyes meeting from across the room and the world disappearing, life before seeming incomplete until you hold them in your arms.

Sometimes, the love can be slow and the first kiss can take time. Growing as the pair does from acquaintances to friends to eventual lovers. In this love a relationship meets a bursting of emotions where either or both people realize that they could never live without the other.

…Occasionally though, a first kiss follows a different path.

 

~ (0) ~

 

Katara has been in a daze since the final battle. So much had been riding on their success and now that they have won it seems like a dream. Did she imaging the whole thing is the war finally over?

The waterbender rounded a corner and was met with the extraordinary elegance of the Fire Nation palace’s royal wing. The enormous hall was lined with large tapestries on either wall depicting images of Fire Nation culture. Large columns with moldings of dragons towered over her as they stretched towards the ceiling. Straight ahead was a large intricate door that led to the Fire Lord’s room. After today that would be Zuko’s room.

Turning to the right Katara headed to the first door, the room of the crown prince. Zuko was being crowned Fire Lord today and she knew standing for hours with a couple day old lightning wound be uncomfortable so she was coming by to give him another quick healing session. While two healing sessions a day for three days might seems excessive Katara felt it was the least she do. Zuko jumped in front of lighting for her for Yue’s sake. The deep scar would never go away but making him more comfortable and speeding up his recovery time was a good way to distract herself from what she had been feeling since he stepped between her and Azula.

As Katara stepped through the door she saw Zuko standing be the window putting a long robe on over is heavily bandaged chest. Well, struggling to put a robe on.

“Need some help?”

Zuko jumped at the sound of her voice and turned towards her.

“Katara! Um, I-“

“Oh I get it. The Fire Lord is too proud to ask for help,” she said with a smile.

He returned her smile, “I’m not Fire Lord yet.”

Katara walked over to him and grabbed his robe setting on the window sill before reaching for the bandages on his chest.

“What are you doing? I was trying to get dressed not undressed.”

“Let me check your wound first then I can help with your robes.”

“You healed me last night Katara I’m fine.”

She finished with the wrappings and bent water from the air to coat her hand, but he grabbed her wrist before it could make contact with the scar.

Katara looked up into his eyes. “Please let me do this. You’ve done so much I- I have to do something.”

He let go of her wrist and Katara held his gaze for a moment before looking down at his chest.

Intently focused on her bending she didn’t notice the way he was staring at her. Eyes moving over her face and stopping at her lips which she was lightly nibbling on in concentration. She didn’t notice his head lower toward hers. As Katara finished she straightened her head.

SMACK!

Right into his chin.

Katara’s eyes when wide and Zuko brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t realize how close we were. Why were are heads so close were- you were going to kiss me!” Her mouth dropped open.

“No, no I wasn’t. You um… had something on you face I was trying-.”

Katara reached up and planted a hard kiss on Zuko’s lips. She felt him wince slightly.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said as he pulled her back into the kiss she started.

“Ow,” She said cringing.

“What wrong?”

“You’re pulling my hair.”

“Oh sorry,” Zuko replied. She felt his hand on her waist as they continued their kiss. He pulled her forward toward the couch in the sitting area.

A foot from the couch Zuko tripped and fell backwards onto it dragging Katara down with him. She fell right onto his still healing wound. He let out a gasp and Katara was thrown off of his lap to the other side of the couch where she hit her head in the armrest.

“Oh my god, Zuko. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to land on it. Here let me take a look. Katara sat up and reached for his chest while rubbing her head with one hand.

“No I’m okay. Just- Just give me a minute.”

Katara sat still next to him while Zuko tried to catch his breath. When he finally did he looked at her with a wry smile on his face.

“Maybe we can continue this when I’m completely healed.”

She let out a short laugh.

“Sounds good.”

Katara smiled and leaned her head against Zuko shoulder.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week: Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for day 2 of Zutara Week. Thanks to everyone who liked this story. After so many years absent from write I was a little nervous.  
> I wrote most of these prompt to follow each other in some way. But they definitely can be read as separate stories

~ (0) ~

Dear Katara,

I would like to formally invite you to celebrate the one year anniversary of the one hundred year war. In a months’ time leaders from across the world will be coming to the Fire Nation to celebrate one year of peace and to make plans to continue to better our shared future. 

I eagerly await your response.

Fire Lord Zuko

~ (0) ~

Zuko,

Why so formal? Is that really how you write to a friend Zuko? 

Thank you, I am honored to accept your invitation Fire Lord. Ha ha.

Really though it’s so great to hear from you I would love to come. Things have been so crazy the past few months at the South Pole. Whaling season just ended and there was so much to do but now that it’s over the tribe has really grown. We’ve almost double in size in under a year. Lots of people from the Northern Water Tribe have moved down here to help use rebuild and decided to stay with us permanently.

How are things there? I am really excited to travel again.

Katara

~ (0) ~

Dear Katara

I apologize it’s difficult to break the habit of writing to governors. 

I’m glad you’re coming it will be nice to see you again after so long.  
Things in the Fire Nation are slowing improving. There is still so much work to be done. My father and those before him have left the country in debt. But new projects across the nation have created many jobs. The great rain this year has allowed for crops to grow exponentially, leaving plenty to store for less plentiful seasons.

I am glad that the Southern Water Tribe is flourishing. I was planning on discussing trade between our nations when you arrive. Would that be of interest to your father?

Zuko

~ (0) ~

Zuko, 

Have not heard from you in a while. I told my father about your proposal and seems very interested in discussing it further when we arrive in a couple weeks.

I should have clarified when I asked how things were in the Fire Nation, I was asking how you are.

I miss everyone so much. I have not seen Aang in a couple months and Toph even longer. And you. I can’t believe it been almost a year. After the war I was so eager to go home. I had been away for so long I felt like I was losing a part of myself. Now after being home I realize I miss something else more. Sure I have Sokka and Gran gran and my dad, but I miss my friends.

Since the tribe’s been rebuilt there is not much to do but teach waterbending to the students from the north. Although, they brought their own teachers and don’t really need me. I speak occasionally at tribal meetings about ways to improve and help grow and sustain our nation. Except its Sokka’s future to become the next chief, not mine. Sometimes I feel like I could be doing more somewhere else.

Katara

~ (0) ~

Katara,

I apologize for the time it has taken me to reply. The palace is very hectic in preparation for so many arrivals coming next week. 

I am fine Katara. Truly. Being the Fire Lord takes up so much of my day I rarely have time for myself. Even though I’m not looking forward to a palace full of snobby nobleman I feel like a few days off will really clear my head.

Aang visits quite often. Avatar duties. Toph has come by a couple times, but I cannot believe it has been over ten months since I have seen you and Sokka. I actually miss Sokka’s jokes. Please do not tell him I said that.

You can always stay here until you figure out what you want to do. It would be nice to have a friend around.

Zuko

~ (0) ~

Zuko,

I’m glad things are going well for you, but you really should relax more. If I know you at all you are probably working too hard. Take some time for yourself. You are the Fire Lord it’s not like people can say no to you.

By the time you get this letter we have already left the South Pole and should be arriving in the Fire Nation in a few days. I am so excited to see everyone.

I might have to taking you up on your offer.

See you soon.

Katara


	3. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week 2018 Day:3 Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as a continuation from day 1: First Kiss and day 2: Letters.

~ (0) ~

Katara and the other water tribesmen, as well as Toph, arrived to the Fire Nation yesterday, a few days before the anniversary of the end of the war. Aang is expected to get here hopefully sometime tomorrow. Zuko can't help but think how great it will be to have the group back together.

Even without Aang here breakfast this morning was crazy. In a good way. So much laughter and conversation had filled Zuko's dining hall. As friends caught up and told stories about their past adventures and those that had happened since the war’s end. Toph was loud and sarcastic as usual. Sokka was cracking jokes through mouthfuls of food. 

Not having time alone to talk Zuko invited Katara to afternoon tea. Not that he was doing much talking. Or listening for that matter.

Agni she looks beautiful in red. Seamstress Min is definitely getting a raise. 

Katara's high collared flowing gown was a deep, rich red. When it hit the light at the right angle Zuko could make out delicate images of fire outlined in gold thread sewn to the dress in a way where they almost looked like golden waves. Fitting for a woman of the Water Tribes. Katara’s hair was styled in the familiar half up do she wore on Ember Island so long ago. The only blue on her was from her mother’s necklace around her slender neck and her ocean blue eyes. His favorite part though was how the slit up the right side of the dress had risen and slightly parted when she sat down. When standing the slit in the dress came to just below her knee, but when she sat it rose to mid thigh. And it was a nice thigh. 

Zuko somehow managed to focus back to what she was saying. 

"The palace seems so much brighter that I remember it." 

"Oh, um. I had some of the tapestries and curtains replaced. The palace hasn't be renovated in a long time and I felt that with this new era a change seemed necessary. I even requested the whole outside of the palace to be repainted."

"Well it looks nice. Less depressing," she said with a smile.

"The palace wasn't depressing."

"It was not very welcoming, you have to agree with that."

"That’s probably because last time you were here my father was the Phoenix King and my sister was about to become Fire Lord," Zuko said with a frown.

She laughed, "That might have had something to do with it." 

Katara looked into his eyes breathing in deep. "I haven't had the chance to say it yet, but it's really nice to see you Zuko."

"You too. I mean it's nice to see you as well."

Katara looked down to some point on his chest, blushed and quickly looked away.

"Are you excited for the party?" Katara asked when she looked back at him. 

"Excited as I can be for a bunch of strangers to be roaming my halls."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Well I'm looking forward to it. I've never been to such a fancy party before. Except for this one time when Toph and I…"

Zuko zoned out again. Not unexpected really. No ordinary man would be able to focus on a what Katara is saying when she looks like that.

Watching Katara's lips move and seeing them curl into a small smile as she spoke Zuko can't help be recall what happened between them after Sozin's Comet. Does she not remember that kiss they shared a year ago? Sure it didn’t end well but the kiss was amazing. He wants to kiss her again. What would she do if he leaned over the table and kissed her?

Katara’s arm lifted from her lap to rest on the table. Chin in the palm of her hand and eyebrows raised.

Oh crap, she asked him something. Quick Zuko say something.

“Appa is a really good cuddler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in day 4.


	4. Turtleduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week Day 4: Turtleduck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Zutara Week day 4. I can't believe we are more than halfway done. Thanks to everyone that gave kudos.
> 
> Once again I wrote most of these prompts to follow each other, but they can be read separately.

~ (0) ~

The day was finally here. The end of the war anniversary celebration. The palace ballroom was packed with people from all nations enjoying one another's company. When Katara first walked into the room she was met with an ocean of color. Different shades or reds, blues, and greens danced around each other. 

Katara spotted a large group of blue and headed over to her fellow tribesman. She was dressed in her traditional Water Tribe colors but her dress was in the Fire Nation style. No way is Katara crazy enough to wear furs here. 

Arriving to her family Katara was greeted with hugs.

"Oh, Katara you look beautiful. You remind me so much of your mother." Her father Chief Hakoda responded when he pull out of their hug.

"Aw, she's okay," Sokka announced with a smile.

"How does Suki put up with you?"

"She can't resist my charming good looks."

"Yeah, that's it exactly," Suki says rolling her eyes as she joins the conversation.

"Ignore him. You really do look nice Katara."

"Thanks Suki. I have to say you look beautiful in blue."

"Hey where's Toph?" Sokka shouts over the music. 

"I'm not sure I haven't seen Aang yet either." Or Zuko, she thinks.

"I think Zuko asked him to say something when he gives his speech," he replied.

"Speech? What speech?" Before any of them could reply the room quieted. Wondering what was happening Katara looked around and saw Zuko and Aang enter through the large double doors and walk to a slightly raised platform in one corner of the room. 

He looked amazing. All put together in his Fire Lord robes Zuko looked regal and caught everyone's eye. It was easy to see that he was the most powerful person in the room (well besides Aang). His presence demanded respect and he was getting it. It surprised Katara how someone only eighteen could command an entire room as easily as he did.

~ (0) ~

The party took off in full swing after the Fire Lord's and Avatar's welcoming speech. People were eating, drinking, dancing, and celebrating. But Katara was thinking about the last few days. Zuko had been acting so strange around her lately. Not that she had seen him too much, he is a busy man after all. Those few times he appeared though it was as if he wasn't even listening to her, giving her strange looks, or not even looking at her. What was his problem?

"Man, the food here is great," Toph exclaimed as she sat down next to her.

"You sound like Sokka."

"Gross. So why are you sitting alone over here?"

"Just thinking."

Toph nodded. "About Zuko?" 

"What! No why would you say that?"

"Well these past few days every time Zuko joins us for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner your heartbeat goes crazy."

"It does?" 

"Yep. What's up with that anyway?"

Katara sighed, "We kissed last year. Before Zuko's coronation."

"I knew it."

I ignored her. "Ever since I got here though he either ignores me or acts so weird when we're together. I don’t know if he forgot about it or if he wants to forget it ever happened."

"I don’t think it's either of those."

"What makes you say that?"

"His heart goes crazy too, Katara." 

Katara blushed. "You should talk to him," Toph said in a quiet voice. "In the mean time Twinkletoes owes me a dance." 

Katara didn't even notice Toph walking away.

~ (0) ~

Sitting in the garden Katara had found a few days ago when she had been bored and decided to wander the palace, she thought of what she might say to Zuko.

"These last couple of months at home I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I don't know when it happened, before the kiss or after, but something changed someplace down the line and it made me realize how important you are to me. Maybe it started during the final battle or maybe after we found my mother's killer or maybe even under Ba Sing Se. I'm not sure, but you mean something to me and I want to know if I mean something to you."

"You do."

Katara jumped, startled and turned and saw Zuko leaning against a tree.

"You heard all of that?"

Zuko nodded as he pushed off the tree and sat next to her in front of the pond. 

"Umm…" Katara had no idea what to say. 

"Everything you said I feel the exact same way. I don't know how it happened but it did and I'm so glad. I just didn't know how or what to say so I didn’t say anything. That was a mistake I should have told you sooner, because now that you know it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Katara smiled at him. "So do you want to…"

"Yeah," Zuko said smiling back.

As he leaned in to kiss her everything faded away. The party, the distant music, the sound water moving in the pond, the faint quacking of turtleducks. All she heard was him breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Turtleducks are barely mentioned in this. Oh well.


	5. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week 2018 Day 5: Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This takes place a year or so after Zuko and Katara have been dating they are on Ember Island taking a vacation. Whether it follows the prompts from earlier this week is up to you. No immediate reference is made to any of the first four days. I hope you enjoy it.

~ (0) ~

The Fire Lord's vacation home on Ember Island hasn't changed much in the couple of years since the end of the war. The dust had been cleaned up and there is some new furniture but overall it looks the same. 

It took Katara about a month of convincing to get Zuko to agree to take a break from being Fire Lord so they could spend to quality time together. Of course they had to compromise on the location since Zuko didn't want to be too far from the palace, so Ember Island it was. 

That didn't matter too much to Katara. Sure she would have loved to travel back home to the South Pole, but anywhere with Zuko was going to be special. She knew his work came first sometimes but when he begins to lose sight of what's really important that's when it's her time to intervene. These last few months he was more stressed and overworked than normal and Katara felt like it was time for him to take a break. 

The first few days they spent their time on the beach, going into town, sparing, and to Zuko's dismay, seeing the Ember Island Players. Most of his staff and the royal guards stayed on the ship docked nearby. Only a few servants were brought to the house so they were essentially alone for the entire trip, which left them with plenty of places to goof off (read: make out). 

They only have two more days before the trip back to the palace and today the weather took a turn for the worst. Storms came in last night and they have yet to let up all day, so they were stuck inside. So far they have played Pai Sho, cards, and even took a nap but the day was still only half over.

"Do you want to go spar in the courtyard?"

"Zuko there's a typhoon going on outside."

"I figured being surrounded by you element might finally give you the upper hand to beat me."

He gave her that smirk. The one he's being giving her since he mastered lighting earlier this year. The one where she didn't know if she should slap him or kiss him. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Besides I don’t want to be dodging lightning out there."

"I'd save you from the lightning."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Cute."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm… We could go through some of your old stuff," she said giving him her version of his sexy smirk.

"Or we could not and just stay here and cuddle."

"Zuko are you hiding something from me I should know about?"

"No. It's just embarrassing."

"So you don’t want me to go through your old room?" Katara said slowly standing up.

"Katara," he said nervously.

"You're going to have to stop me," she bolted out of the room and up the stairs as quickly as possible knowing Zuko was faster than her.

Getting to the top of the stairs she took the hall on the left before realizing she had no idea where Zuko's childhood room was. It's been a long time since they were here with their friends before the comet and the summer home was huge.

Hearing Zuko gaining on her Katara decided to just pick a random room. Once inside she could immediately tell this room belonged to a woman. If the mountain of pillows on the bed and the large vanity didn't give it away the painting of the woman next to the bed did.

She was beautiful. A small smile covered her face and long black hair fell over her shoulders. Her eyes had a sadness to them though. But most shockingly was she looked just like Azula, or Azula looked like her. This was Zuko's mother's room. Ursa's room. 

Katara heard Zuko enter the room. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she was," he said sadly. 

Katara turned to look at him.

"You'll find her one day. I know it. I'll help you."

"Thanks Katara."

Looking around the room again Katara approached the vanity.

There were bracelets, necklaces, and hairpins in beautiful reds and golds. 

"This stuff must be expensive. Why is all of it here and not in storage at the palace?"

"I don't think my father wanted the reminder. Out of sight out of mind I guess."

"We should bring it back with us." She said reaching out and touching a ruby necklace shaped in a heart. "I doesn't feel right leaving it here."

Katara saw Zuko nod out of the corner of her eye as he reached for a cherry red, wooden jewelry box.

As he opened it her eyes were immediately drawn to blue. 

"What are those?"

"There a type of crystal called moonstones. I don't know a lot about them, but my mother liked how vibrant the colors were and how they were so different from anything else in the Fire Nation.

He was right. The teardrop shaped earrings were wrapped in copper and the lighter blues in the center surrounded by darker blues almost made the stones glow. It reminded her of how her healing waters glow.

"You can have them," Zuko said lifting them out of the box and trying to hand them to her.

"Oh no, I couldn't. Those belonged to your mom you should keep them. I know what it's like to need a reminder." Katara lifted her hand to her mother's necklace.

"If I'm bringing all this stuff back to the palace I'll have plenty of things to remember her by. I think she would want me to give them to someone whose as important to me as you are."

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko and leaned in for a kiss. Little did she know that years from now Katara will meet the woman who raised this wonderful man and when she does she'll meet her wearing a new necklace and those crystal moonstone earrings. 

~ (0) ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to add more to this but I had a killer migraine. Maybe one day I'll come back to this.   
> Here is a picture of the moonstone earrings Zuko gave Katara. I know this is a picture of a pendant but just imagine a smaller version of this as earrings.  
> https://accessgems.com/moonstone-meaning-properties-symbolism/  
> This the last kind of romantic prompt the last two prompts are going to be more humorous.


	6. Bloodbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week Day 6: Bloodbending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time now. This prompt takes place back in season 3 after the Ember Island Players but before Sozin's Comet. In other words Aang hasn't 'run away' yet. This is my humorous take on bloodbending. I'm keeping this a T rating because nothing graphic is described but there is mention of periods so don't read if it's not your cup of tea.  
> Also thanks to everyone who left kudos.

~ (0) ~

Zuko had been training with Aang all day in the summer heat and even he was getting tired of the hot weather. 

"All right Aang, that's enough for today." Zuko sighed, reaching for his shirt and wiping the sweat off his face and neck.

Aang bowed to him before running up the beach back to his father's home. Something is up with that kid, he barely spoke to him during training. In fact, Aang has barely talked to him since that stupid play. Agni he can be so weird sometimes.

Arriving at the house Zuko felt and heard the rumble of earthbending. Toph must of cornered Aang into practicing. Poor kid. Even he's too sore to deal with Toph right now, he can't imagine what Aang feels like.

Walking through the kitchen Zuko grabs a mango. Biting into it before heading to the bath house. He's uncomfortable, sticky, and sandy. A bath sounds amazing for his sore muscles. 

Strolling into the bath house Zuko tossed the mango pit into the trash before turning and spotting Katara relaxing in one of the three large baths.

"Sorry, I had no idea you were in here. I can go," he quickly said covering his eyes.

"Zuko its alright. Traveling around with my brother and Aang for a year means I've learned to bath in my wrappings."

Slowly peaking through his fingers Zuko spots white bindings between strands of long brown hair. Lowering his hand completely Zuko just stands there for a moment gaping at her.

"Your covered in sand aren't you going to clean off? Katara asks, nodding her head towards the closest tub.

He nods back at her before taking off his pants, leaving him in his underwear, and jumping into the tub.

Heating the water with his breath of fire Zuko ducks his head under and scrubs his hands over his face. Trying to wipe the sight of her half naked body out of his mind.

Coming back up for air Zuko looks back over at Katara and notices her eyes are closed and she has a slight wince  
on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispers with eyes still closed.

"You sure? It's looks like you're in pain. Did you get hurt during our drill sessions yesterday?" He questions, referring to the team training they did with Aang the day before.

"No. No, it's nothing like that."

"So what's the problem?"

"I started my period alright!"

Zuko's eyes widen before he looks away, red rising on his cheeks.

"Umm. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No. Actually could you warm my bath water. Heat tend to help the pain."

"Yeah no, problem."

Sitting up and leaning over Zuko reaches a hand into her tub and slowly raises the temperature until steam begins to rise.

"Thanks."

Relaxing back into his tub Zuko wonders what to say to her. He should probably ask her if she knows what is wrong with Aang but what comes out of his mouth is:

"Can't you just, you know, heal yourself?" 

"I've tried but since this is a natural occurrence and nothing is really wrong with me there is nothing to heal. Maybe if I…"

"Maybe if you what?"

"Nothing it’s crazy. And embarrassing."

"I won't say anything. I'm going to try and forget this conversation ever happened as soon as I leave."

"Fine. I was just thinking about the reproductive system and in simple terms blood plays a huge role."

"Yeah." He says looking a little disgusted.

"Well, as a bloodbender I figured if I slowed the flow of blood to the uterus it might lessen the pain." 

"Ok, so try it." He said shrugging.

Katara closes her eyes again. Zuko watches her hand move under the water near her abdomen. 

After a few minutes she opens her eyes and looks over at him with a smile on her face.

"That's really gross."

She laughs and he smiles back at her.

~ (0) ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. I took anatomy I know this is so basic and wrong it even makes me upset with myself. But it's just supposed to be a funny one-shot so don’t get mad at me.  
> Not sure if I will be able to get the last prompt up tomorrow. My hometown's annual Irish festival started today and this weekend is going to be crazy. So if I can't post tomorrow I will get the final day (element swap) up on Sunday, Monday at the latest.


	7. Element Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week Day 7: Element Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was definitely the most challenging prompt to write (that's why it's so short), I'm not sure why. Still not quite happy with it but I am already two days late posting this so I needed to finish it up.   
> This takes place around 16 years after the war. Zuko and Katara are in their early 30s.

~ (0) ~  
Katara was headed to the Royal garden. It was her favorite place to relax in the palace. Since it was private and open only to the royal family Katara would finally get some peace and quiet. 

She had been in meetings all morning and if one more person questioned her methods about how she plans to get funds for the new school she would freeze all the Fire Lord's advisors in their seats.

Is she overreacting? Possibly; but her back hurts, she's the size of Appa, oh and she's due to pop a baby out any day now. Not that the advisors care. They would probably expect her to work through labor so they can keep making money. Greedy old men.

Waddling through the doors to the gardens Katara spots a figure sitting under the tree next to the pond.

Smiling, Katara starts walking over announcing herself. "Wasn't expecting to see you here, my lord."

A small body pushes itself off of Zuko's lap and rushes towards her.

"Mommy! Is the baby coming am I going to be a big sister now?"

"Not yet, sweetie."

"Aw." Her daughter's shoulders drop before perking up and grabbing onto Katara's hand and dragging her towards the pond.

"Come sit with me and daddy he's teaching me how to waterbend."

"Is he now? Why don't you show me?"

Looking over at her husband she smiles at him.

Kyra plops herself back onto her father's lap, causing him to grunt, before turning towards the water and moving her hands in circular motions. At only five Kyra has yet to bend but Katara has been teaching her simple bending motions to maybe help things along.

Her daughter is like her in almost every way. Headstrong but caring, not to mention her appearance. Kyra has her blue eyes, round face, dark skin (not quite as dark as hers but darker than Zuko's), and wavy thick hair. Her slightly almond shaped eyes and jet black hair are all her father though. 

Zuko reaches over and rubs his hand along the back her neck warming it slightly. Glancing at her stomach he smiles and mouths "boy." She crinkles her nose and mouths back "girl." 

"Why can't I do it yet?" Their daughter's voice interrupts their little moment.

"Bending can take time honey. Let it happen naturally don't try and force it. If you keep practicing one day the water will listen."

"Why don't we take a break and feed the turtleducks?" Zuko says, reaching behind him for bread. 

"Okay! The babies are sooo cute."

Yue he was such a great father. To think five years ago he had been a nervous wreck. "Am I squeezing her to much?" "Are my hand too warm?" "What if my scar scares her?"

It's amazing how much he's changed. How much they have both changed since having a child. Katara is looking forward to doing it all over again with him.

He squeezes the back of her neck and she looks over and sees him staring at Kyra. More specifically her hands.

He would later tell her that it was only since he was a firebender that he noticed the tiny sparks coming off Kyra's hand as she threw the bread. Katara and Zuko had always just assumed their daughter would be a waterbender, they hadn't been expecting this. 

Their eyes met over their daughter's head and they beamed at each other.

Four years later neither of them were surprised when their son, a mini replica of Zuko, caused the water to ripple in that same pond.  
~ (0) ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Does this count as element swap?   
> I couldn't resist doing one prompt with Zutara babies. : )  
> That's all from me, thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a great Zutara Week!

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist making this a little comedic.  
> See everyone for Day 2: Letters


End file.
